The Supernatural Secret
by Mikelle Carmichael
Summary: Sam and Dean are back in action but this time with their daughter by there side.
In a small town in Kansas , Sam and Dean Winchester finally settled down with their wives after many years of hunting. They both got married, had children and soon after the kids were born their mothers died. Dean had two children a son named DJ, and a daughter named Mackenna . Sam on the other hand only had one little girl his pride and joy me, and my name is Alice. We grew up together like brother and sisters.

Mackenna and I were walking through town and three girls started staring and whispering. We ran into the nearest shop and look at each other with looks of confusion. I started to say something though Mack, as always, interrupted me saying

"What the hell?"

After thinking on the fly all I could say was

" I don't know. "

After we thought that the coast was clear we bolted to Mackenna's house.

Once we got there we go to her house we were greeted by a pissed Dean and a scolded DJ. We quickly and quietly ran up the stairs to our hide out in the attic. Once we were upstairs we got settled in our bean bags I started listening to Dean yelling. It was something about how Dj was flunking his senior year. Dj was very smart he just doesn't like to show it, plus he is to lazy to change anything. Once I heard Dj scuffle off we tried to figure out why those girls were whispering about us. I heard the attic door squeak open and the sound of work boots tromping up the stairs. Turning the corner he said the usual,

"how are you, what did you learn in school and what do you want for dinner?

Mackenna not really caring said

"School is fine, I'm good and I don't care what's for dinner."

He asked me what I thought she would want and I responded

" I'll cook dinner, you don't need to worry."

"Oh ok" he said, "and school."

I lied to get him out. soon as he left I texted my dad and said

"I was at uncle Dean's." He stomped halfway down the stairs and yelled

"Sam know you're here?"

"Yeah I called him after school, never got a response."

Mackenna and I never found out by ourselves why those girls were whispering about us.

During our conversation to figure out what those girls were saying I heard another male voice it wasn't like dad or uncle Dean's.

" Mack shut up and follow me quietly" I said in a hush tone

I snuck down the stairs and motioned to her to come. We ran to the kitchen and crouched on the tile floors. I peeked my head over the bar and saw Dean and a strange man with dark scruffy hair in a khaki trench coat. I told her to slowly look and try to identify this guy. Mack said

"I have no idea who that is."

So I listened in on their conversation. The strange man told Dean that we had to go away, it's not safe and that a creature is hunting us. I somersaulted into the dining room so I could get a closer look at the strange man's face. I got over to the table gracefully and told Mack to come. Mack on the other hand landed with a thud and caught the attention of her father. I stood up as fast as possible dragging her with me. With a stern face Uncle Dean asked

"What are you girls doing snooping around in my personal business."

I answered back saying

"I was curious who the strange man was and how I would have seen him if she wasn't such a clutz."

With a laugh Dean introduced Mackenna and I to the strange man. His name has Castiel. He said he knew my dad and Dean. Castiel said something that day that has changed my life forever. He said

"Your stealth and skill will be handy during hunts."

I tilted my head and questioned

"Hunting I've never hunted an animal in my life."

He laughed at me and said

"Not animals,the supernatural."

All of a sudden Dean took Mack and I by the arms and rushed us up to the attic and said to stay up here until he was done. With the door opened a crack I listened to him scold Castiel. Dean was screaming at him saying

" The kids didn't know about hunting and that Sam and I want to keep it this way for as long as possible."

Cas agreeing stating

" It's great that you want to keep your kids away from this but it's inevitable they are going to find out and want to be apart of this especially Alice. I saw the look in her eyes when she first saw me, it was the same look you had when we first meet. She is more like you then you think."

Dean shook his head and sat down stating

"Our whole lives were supposed to be normal and easier than his,but if it must happen it shall." Cas stat down next to Dean and tried to comfort him.

I decided to sneak out and talk to Dj. It took the S.W.A.T. just to enter his room and shock therapy to get his attention, but I finally got his attention. I screamed

" Do you know what Uncle Dean did before he had you?"

All I got back was a nonchalant nod no. I asked

"Do you know anyone by the name Castiel?"

He said

"No, get out and stop asking questions."

By the time I escaped his mess room Cas had already left and Dean was in the kitchen looking through the fridge.

As I got up a few steps I heard him say

" Where the hell is my pie."

I just started laughing. He heard me and stomped toward me and said

" Don't laugh at me, my cherry pie is missing. "

"Ask your son, I think I saw a pie tin on the floor in there."

As he rushed to his son's door he said

"Call your dad mention my impala he will understand and get Kenna out of the attic."

I rolled my eyes and said

"Ok." as I whispered "psycho".

I called my dad, I mentioned the impala and he flipped. He started yelling and asking

"what do you know about that!".

I all could say was

"Don't yell at me yell at Uncle Dean."

Then he hung up.

He arrived a few minutes later. He burst through the door yelling for Dean.

Dean had come running from the backyard almost crashing into dad says 3 words

"hunting, trouble, and Cas."

I came down the stairs along with Mackenna, and my dad had the emotion anger on his face and fear in his eyes. I walked over to my dad and said

"What is going on, who is Cas, hunting the supernatural, who are we really?"

They told us to sit down on the couch. They explained to us that when they were younger they used to hunt demons and many other creatures that are supposed to be mythical. They told us that Cas was an angel that had rebelled against God. After they told us everything they took us outside to Dean's old rundown 67 chevy impala that would not break down. Dean popped the trunk and opened a compartment that revealed weapons of every shape and size, from guns to wooden stakes. I stood in shock as my dad said to me,

"Do you understand?"

I nodded in agreement and questioned

"What do we do now?"


End file.
